Lyrics/Wake Me Up
Hangul= |-| Romanization= |-| English= The closed night is only left behind oh Refrain of memory everything is over over Loneliness continues (Eternally like this) Tears simply become one The pain doesn’t stop, it doesn’t fade away I’m searching for you (Just a lonely night, Just a lonely time) Everything just keeps on backing away Too late If love is supposed to be like this Wake me up Breaking my heart oh Wake me up tonight (tonight) Wake me up Breaking my heart oh Wake me up tonight (tonight) While embracing the soundless fantasy oh The warmth is a withered rose, someday over over I can’t return to anywhere (Eternally like this) We can’t reach each other with just memories The feeling doesn’t stop, it doesn’t fade away I keep on searching for you (Just a lonely night Just a lonely time) Everything just keeps on backing away Too late (Oh baby you’re gone) Wake me up Breaking my heart wow Wake me up tonight (tonight) Wake me up Breaking my heart wow Wake me up tonight (tonight) The distracting darkness The tangled tie of love The vain happiness The never ending sadness The wandering anxiety Repetitive mistakes After seen hopeless Endless faceless In time which I can’t go back I close the future which I can’t climb I can’t forget, I don’t want to forget Because I won’t be able to feel this tingle again I can’t break up with you, I don’t want to break up… Like this The pain doesn’t stop, it doesn’t fade away I’m searching for you (Just a lonely night Just a lonely time) Everything just keeps on backing away Too late If love is supposed to be like this Wake me up Breaking my heart oh Wake me up tonight (tonight) Wake me up Breaking my heart oh Wake me up tonight (tonight) |-| Japanese= 閉ざされた夜だけが残されてwow 思い出のrefrainすべてがover over 孤独は渇きはしない (そう永遠に) 涙はただ溶け合い 痛みは止まらない　消えない 君を求めてるのに (Just a lonely night Just a lonely time) なにもかもが遠くなるだけToo late こんな愛なら Wake me up Breaking my heart wow Wake me up tonight (tonight) Wake me up Breaking my heart wow Wake me up tonight (tonight) 声のない幻を抱きしめてwow ぬくもりは枯れた薔薇さ　いつかはover over どこにも戻れやしない (そう永遠に) 記憶じゃ触れ合えない 心は止まらない　消えない 君を探してしまう (Just a lonely night Just a lonely time) なにもかもが遠くなるだけToo late (Oh baby　you're gone) Wake me up Breaking my heart wow Wake me up tonight (tonight) Wake me up Breaking my heart wow Wake me up tonight (tonight) 狂いそうな暗闇 絡んだしがらみ あっけないHappiness 果てしないSadness 迷い込むいらだち 重なるあやまち 後がみえないHopeless 終わりのないFaceless 逆らえない時間の中へ 越えられない未来を閉ざし 忘れられないよ　忘れたくないよ ときめきは報われない 離れられないよ　離れたくないよ このままじゃ 痛みは止まらない　消えない 君を求めてるのに (Just a lonely night Just a lonely time) なにもかもが遠くなるだけToo late こんな愛なら Wake me up Breaking my heart wow Wake me up tonight (tonight) Wake me up Breaking my heart wow Wake me up tonight (tonight) |-| Romaji= Jinyoung tozasareta yoru dake ga nokosa rete (Oh) CNU omo-ide no Refrain oh subete ga Over over Jinyoung kodoku wa kawaki wa shinai Gongchan sō e-i-en ni namida wa tada toke-ai Sandeul itami wa tomaranai ki-enai kimi o motome terunoni Gongchan Just a lonely night, just a lonely time nanimokamo ga tōku naru dake Too late Gongchan kon'na a-inara Wake me up, breaking my heart (Oh!) Wake me up tonight (Tonight) Wake me up, breaking my heart (Oh!) Wake me up tonight (Tonight) Sandeul ko-e no na-i maboroshi o dakishimete (Oh) Jinyoung nukumori wa kareta bara-sa itsuka wa Over over Sandeul dokoni mo modoreyashinai Jinyoung modoreyashinai Gongchan sō e-i-en ni ki-oku ja fure-a-enai CNU kokoro wa tomaranai ki-enai kimi o sagashite shima-u Gongchan Just a lonely night, just a lonely time nanimokamo ga tōku naru dake Too late CNU It is too late Wake me up (CNU Wake me up) Breaking my heart (Oh!) CNU Oh whoa Wake me up tonight (Tonight) CNU Yeah! Wake me up, breaking my heart (Oh!) CNU Wake me up Wake me up tonight (Tonight) Baro Uh kuru-i-sōna kurayami Uh karanda shigarami Uh akkenai Happiness hateshinai Sadness mayo-ikomu iradachi kasanaru ayamachi ato ga mi-enai Hopeless owari no nai Faceless Jinyoung sakara-ena-i jikan no naka e CNU ko-e rarena-i mira-i o tozashi Jinyoung wasure rarena-i yo wasuretakuna-i yo CNU tokimeki wa mukuwarenai Sandeul hanare rarena-i yo hanaretakunai yo Gongchan kono mama ja Sandeul itami wa tomaranai ki-enai kimi o motome terunoni Gongchan Just a lonely night, just a lonely time nanimokamo ga tōku naru dake Too late CNU Ooh whoa yeah Gongchan kon'na ainara Wake me up (CNU Wake me up) Breaking my heart (Oh!) Wake me up tonight (Tonight) CNU Oh-oo oo-wo-oh-oh Wake me up (CNU Wake me up) breaking my heart (Oh!) Wake me up tonight (Tonight) Tonight References *English Translations via Shiksu @ flightb1a4.com *Japanese Lyrics via mojim.com *Japanese Romaji via kpoplyricstop @ BlogSpot Category:Lyrics